This invention relates to a tool for pulling out staples and, more particularly, staples which had been driven into a firm base such as upholstered furniture. Up to now, one used for this purpose an awl, a piercer or a screwdriver which was pushed under the staple in order to leverage it out subsequently by the same tool. In connection with this lever effect, the base was often damaged and received unsightly pressure spots which were especially disturbing if the same base was to be used again. This happens regularly with upholstered furniture if it is reupholstered. In such case, there are a large number of staples which must be carefully removed first before the new cover can be attached.
On upholstered furniture the staples are driven in or pressed in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the furniture frame. During the leveraging out by means of an auxiliary piercer or a screwdriver, this auxiliary tool is placed perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the frame and in connection with simple leveraging, leaves behind ugly pressure marks on the edge of the frame.
Pliers for leveraging or pulling out have been known where the effect of the pliers serves merely to hold the pulled-out staple so that it will not drop to the floor. Thus, for instance EU-PS 059 778 shows a tool where one leg must be pushed under the staple which was driven in with the other leg holding the staple which was pulled out. EU-PS 0122 863 relates to a similar tool where a lever transmission is provided in which the clamping effect augments when the force for leveraging out is greater.
For office use, simple tools for pulling out staples have been known. Such a tool has two pairs of intersecting pointed gripping teeth which in the closed state are closely adjacent. Two pairs are necessary because they must bend back the bent legs of the staple perpendicular to the crossbar, viz., straighten the legs of the staple.
The aforementioned tools have the same disadvantage as an auxiliary used awl or screwdriver because the lever effect takes place perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the staple.